Falling Pedastels
by cocoa1134
Summary: After 10 years apart "just friends" Edward and Bella meet by chance in a bar. Military hotties and old regrets simmer just below the surface. Will these two finally get their shot at a HEA with each other? Militaryward!


I had finally done it. I had walked away from the obligations and debts that I made for myself when I was young and dumb. Hell, I ran away from them. Now that I know all the things I don't want in a relationship I feel like I deserve to be selfish, not even selfish just deserve to be put first and make myself my priority.

That is what moving to San Diego was about. At least partly, the high paying job that is actually in my field helped a lot too. When Transcorp called about my resume on Craigslist I was floored. Ever since my doomed marriage began its downward spiral updated my resume and posted it to at least half a dozen cities by the ocean. I never expected to get a job offer that paid enough to give me the chance to walk away from my upside-down mortgage and failing marriage.

That was almost 7 months ago. It took me a month to wrap up my old job, pack the things from our house that were mine and file for divorce. Today my divorce is final. I feel a renewed sense of accomplishment for taking charge of my life and making decisions that get me what I want.

I walked into the 24-hour Fitness down the street from my apartment. It wasn't crowded this time of night and the sleepy clerk nodded and smiled as I passed by him. It had taken forever for the desk clerk to realize that I was not one of the perpetually perky workout bunnies that craved the flirtatious attention he gave out. I much preferred the anonymous head nod and studious inattention that I got now.

Sometimes I wondered what he thought of me. I was trying not to let the fuck-off light that flashed on my forehead before I got married to come back now that I was a divorcee. I gave myself a mental shrug and popped in my ear buds before claiming my favorite elliptical in front of the window. This was the best spot to people watch. Tonight I was focused on the crump music blasting in my ears. There was nothing better than the feeling of a hard run set to kick-ass dance music. By the time I left I was dripping in sweat and glowing with joy for my newly won freedom.

I fell asleep feeling the hard earned ache in my muscles and a peace that I hadn't ever felt before. I finally had my head screwed on straight. I was living my life for me and not apologizing for it.

"Happy Friday!" greeted me as I walked into my shared cubicle.

"Hey Rose," I said with a wry grin. I loved my cube mate but a cheerful morning person I was not, not that that ever scared Rose off. She seemed to take it as her personal mission to draw me out of my shy exterior.

"So tonight, we are going to this little Irish pub I know. The music is great and they have $2 Irish car bombs on Fridays." Rose squealed the last bit.

"I don't think so Rose." I replied.

As her face fell and her eyes dropped down I followed that up with "You know I don't like car bombs. I'm a Jose girl all the way!"

She brightened and did a little victory dance. "Hah! I knew I could get you to come with me! It's taken six months, but I knew you couldn't resist my charm forever!"

Rose was the first friend I made at my new job. She was the company president's executive assistant and we ended up sharing a cube because all the IT equipment was in the closet next to the presidents office. She broke the stereotype of blond, gorgeous assistant by being scary smart and one of the few people in the office that appreciated my dry snarky humor.

She had been trying to get me to go out to happy hour with her since we met. I didn't feel right about going out to bars and clubs until my divorce was final, and now it is. I felt like I deserved a night out with my fun girlfriend getting hit on by all the Marines.

That was one of the perks of living in San Diego. The overwhelming number of fit young guys intent on enjoying every free moment they had. I had finally gotten rid of my wedding band tan and while I wasn't looking for a man, I still enjoyed the flirting and ridiculous pickup lines.

Rose and I made plans to meet up at her Irish pub after we both went home to change after work.

I was floored by my reflection in the bathroom mirror. All those solo nights at the gym had really paid off. I finally got my body back after years of neglect. I barely recognized the sexy vixen in red standing front of me. I've always been confident and had a bold take-charge attitude that made me come off even hotter, but now I had the body to really back it up.

As I pulled up to O'Leary's I felt a flutter of nerves. Even though I looked great I still wasn't completely over the enforced shyness that my marriage had created.

Rose was standing in line to get in and I saw her eyes widen as she took in my little red dress. It was fitted to every curve of my body. The red was deep and rich contrasting sharply against the paleness of my thighs. It was lace with a wide boat neck and little cap sleeves. This was definitely a dress that my mother was never going to see me in.

Rose grabbed me up in a quick hug, "There is no way we have to stand in line with you looking like that!" she exclaimed. I blushed a little as she dragged me straight to the bouncer, cutting in front of a dozen people.

"Ladies a pleasure to have you at O'Leary's. Please come right in." the bouncer had an actual Irish accent and winked as we slipped into the bar.

I was overwhelmed by the number of bodies inside. It was a miracle that we managed to get to the bar. Once there Rose ordered her Irish car bomb and I asked for a rum and coke heavy on the coke. I wasn't really much of a drinker and even though Rose could handle her liquor I didn't want to end up regretting tonight on my bathroom floor tomorrow.

The night rolled on and Rose and I were giving the whole bar quite a show on the dance floor. I loved to dance. I loved how sexy and powerful I felt and with a little rum in my system I was grinding on Rose like I couldn't wait to take her home. Rose of course loved the attention we were getting and didn't mind at all.

I felt two large hands slide gently over my hips from behind as a smooth voice whispered, "Hey there sexy, care to dance?"

I grinned to Rose as she gave me the yup-he's-yummy wink before I eased my body back against his. I trailed my hand up his arm to behind his neck and scratched into his hair as I purred, "Well hello Marine." The short hair was a dead give away and the muscled body I felt pressed against me was quickly wearing down my inhibitions. He was quite a bit taller than me and it felt like I was wrapped up in a warm sexy man blanket as he put his arms around me and we danced.

As the song ended I was getting anxious to turn around and look at my new friend. I put on my coy smile and bedroom eyes as I turned towards the man behind me. My mouth dropped in shock as his eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Bella?!" he managed to choke out.

"Edward! Umm hi there!" I chirped. My grin grew a little frantic as I realized he was still staring at me in shock.

"I can't believe it's you!" He exclaimed before scooping me up in a hug.

It was a weird sensation to be lifted off the ground. I'm pretty fit but I'm not petite at 5'10". I don't think I had ever been picked up in a hug before, even by Edward.

"What are you doing in San Diego? Last I heard you lived in NorCal?" Edward said as he looked searchingly in my face.

"I live here now. I moved six months ago." I said, still a bit surprised to see him after ten years.

"Come over to our booth and let me introduce you to my friends," Edward smiled down at me and grasped my hand pulling me through the crowd.

Rose was looking at me like I had grown another head. She had never seen me with a guy before let alone a tall hot blonde guy.

"You've been holding out on me Bella!" Rose said delighted that I had broken out of my shell to meet a guy like Edward.

We finally reached his booth and he held my shoulders presenting me to the group seated. There was a couple, two men and another girl smiling up at me.

"Everyone this is Bella Black. We grew up together!" Edward explained.

"Actually it's Bella Swan again" I corrected Edward.

"Oh really? When did that happen?" Edward asked.

"It was finalized yesterday. So this is sort of my first time out again" I bumbled out.

The girl in the booth looked at me again with an appraising eye.

"And this is my friend Rose Hale," I pushed Rose in front of me to take some of the heat off me.

"Hey everybody" Rose smiled turning on her charm for our new friends.

"Please sit down" the girl said.

"Oh my bad, Bella this is Emmett and those two joined at the hip are Alice and Jasper." Edward introduced everyone at the table. As he slid into the booth next to me.

"So you grew up with Edward huh?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I knew Edward back when I was taller than him!" I smirked, of course Edward was a nice 6'4" now, but I had been taller than him for three years before he hit his growth spurt and I never let him forget it.

"Hey what I didn't make up in quantity I more than covered in quality!" Edward leered at me.

I threw my head back and laughed a full belly laugh. This was the Edward I remembered a sweet guy disguised as a lech.

"Aww, Edward you always know what to say to make a girl feel special" I beamed up at him playing into the leer.

He got a bright grin on his face as he pulled me into his side saying "God it's good to see you again!"

"Oh well you know how I love to be seen by you" I winked back at him.

Emmett and Rose shared a look, watching our playful banter with questions in their eyes.

I shifted a little in my seat as I realized how focused Edward's eyes were on me.

"So how did you'all meet Edward?" I asked.

"Well Edward, Emmett and I were in the same unit for both tours in Stanistan." drawled Jasper. He had the smoothest southern twang and sparkling green eyes. "Alice is my fiance and Emmett is my cousin."

"So Bella," Rose smirked "did you and Edward ever..." her voice trailed off.

I started to turn red and stammered "Umm, no we, uh, we've just been friends for a long time"

Edward snorted "Yeah friends with horrible timing! She was always in a relationship or I was hung up on some girl. We never dated even though Bella's always wanted to get in my pants" he finished with a wink.

"Hah!" I exclaimed, "If I wanted in your pants I would have done it years ago, after all Edward Masen, you know that if I want something I go and get it" all my shy denials forgotten as my tongue wet my lips at him.

The shocked expression that flooded his face gave way to dark eyes full of lust, eager for the challenge I had just made him.

Once again my cheeks flushed red and I was squirming inside with the embarrassment of what I had just done.

Being the excellent wingwoman she is, Rose saw my distress and put in her two cents, "Well, Bella, I don't know what's kept you so long, Edward is one fine piece of ass!" Edward smirked and you could almost see him begin to preen as the table busted up.

Jasper almost had tears in his eyes as he explained the hilarity of Rose's statement, "Looks like Rose stole your line man! Honestly it's nice to see him get put in his place all the shit he's pulled with girls over the years."

I raised my eyebrows a little surprised. Edward had always been very sweet and not at all confident with girls back in the day.


End file.
